


Always Coming Back

by Torutaka10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torutaka10969/pseuds/Torutaka10969
Summary: Taka lands himself in the dog house. Again.





	Always Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOF. Long time no post! I'm here with a one shot that I started writiing at 3am.  
It's not the original plot of the one shot, but umm.... I forget what the original plot was going to be....  
DO NOT rely on yourself to remember shit you decide on at 3am...  
Also xXxHolic wanted me to write about Alex. And I started it but it was craaap and got abandoned when i started writing.... a long chaptered fic..... which may be brought out of google docs soon.  
BUT THIS KINDA TOUCHES ON ALEX SO HERE YOU GO ahahahah

This wasn't how Toru expected to spend tonight. He wanted to have a nice romantic dinner. Afterwards, they'd make love until late into the night. Cuddle afterwards as sleep took over both of them.

Instead, Toru stared at the time on his alarm clock. He groaned as he rolled over in the large, empty bed. Trying to stop staring at the alarm clock, as it was adding to his loneliness. Reminding him it was 3am and he had to wake up in a few hours.

He hadn't slept on his own in months. The only time he ever slept alone was when Taka was in LA and Toru wasn't. Flipping over again, he tried to recall the last time he slept alone. It was probably the last time Taka had been in LA. But Toru's exhausted mind couldn't pinpoint when it was.

Rolling over again, staring at the blank wall, his back to the alarm clock. At least when Taka was in a different city, sleeping alone was the obvious choice. It was easier, there was a logic behind sleeping alone. It was someone else's fault. Someone else's decision.

But this was Toru's fault. Toru's decision.

He groaned as he rolled again on the bed. Slipping his arms underneath the pillow, knowing full well if he fell asleep in this position his arms would hurt in the morning. Which was in a few hours, since he had to wake up at 7am for a music video shoot. And would probably have to put on a brave face. As if him and Taka weren't just yelling at each other a few hours ago.

* * *

_"Hey babe, I'm home" Taka greeted as he walked into their house. "Ooh… you made dinner? And set the table? What's the occasion?"_

_"What do you think it is?" Toru asked bitterly, glaring at his boyfriend as he got up. "I told you to be home by 6. It's 10, Taka"_

_"So? What's the big deal?" Taka shrugged, "let's just heat it up. Eat it now, and you can tell me what the occasion is"_

_"What the fuck do you mean? Tell you what the occasion is?" Toru spat out. "You should know what the occasion is"_

_Taka cocked his head, trying to think of what it could be. He got out his phone, hoping to look at the calendar._

_"You should know what today is, without having to set a goddamn notification" Toru spat out. "Do you even care about this?"_

_"About what?" Taka asked, "just tell me what the goddamn occasion is, since apparently I'm too stupid to know"_

_"Maybe you'd know if you spent less time flirting with your friends, and more time on us" Toru barked out. "You don't even know our anniversary?"_

_"Of course I do! It's September fifth… shit. I'm so sorry Toru..." Taka responded, feeling a pit gnawing in his stomach. "I'll make it up to you. I promise"_

_"Sure you will. Except you'll probably go out, flirt with some girls, then disappoint me again" Toru responded bitterly. "Why don't you just leave me for one of your girl friends? Since apparently you'd prefer to spend your anniversary with them instead of me"_

_"That's not true!" Taka yelled. "Why the fuck would you even say that?"_

_"Because you fucking spent our anniversary with lord knows who instead of me!" Toru yelled._

_"I was with Takeru, chill the fuck out" Taka groaned. "I'm not cheating on you, so stop making it sound like I am"_

_"And that somehow makes it better? That you'd rather spend time with Takeru than with me?" Toru yelled._

_"Stop making it sound vindictive! It wasn't! It was an honest mistake!" Taka spat back. "I just… forgot what day it was"_

_"Like you do every year" Toru groaned. "Do you even know what year this is?"_

_"2019?" Taka responded dumbly._

_"Yea. Our tenth anniversary, Taka" Toru spat out. "Ten straight years of you forgetting. Don't know why I thought this year would be different"_

_"You knew I was an idiot with a bad memory when we started. I don't know why the fuck you expect so much from me" Taka groaned._

_"Sorry. For thinking maybe this was important enough to remember" Toru spat out. "That we were important enough that you wouldn't forget every goddamn year"_

_"Maybe I should leave you if I'm such a fucking disappointment then" Taka spat out, immediately regretting it. He saw how hurt Toru looked and immediately tried to take it back. "I'm sorry babe. I love you, I didn't mean it..."_

_"Sleep on the couch tonight" Toru said quietly._

_"You're not serious…" Taka pleaded. "Please? I'll make it up to you"_

_"No. Sleep on the couch" Toru repeated, "I'm exhausted. Good night Takahiro. We'll talk in the morning."_

* * *

Taka groaned as he thought about the dumb things he said. Trying to get comfortable on the couch, needing more room to spread out. And needing to hug his boyfriend, but he had messed that up big time.

So he laid there, staring at the ceiling. Constantly tossing and turning. Debating why he was even bothering trying to sleep when he wasn't even tired. Sure, it was 3am, they had a video shoot the next morning, but Taka didn't want to sleep. He wanted to make things up with Toru. Apologise for being an idiot who can't remember basic things like anniversaries.

But all he could do is lay on the couch and cry while giving Toru his space or whatever. Serving out his punishment for forgetting their anniversary. Again. Why couldn't he remember things as well as Toru? As everyone else in the goddamn world? Even lyrics. He writes the lyrics. Performs them hundreds of times. And then forgets. Like a goddamn idiot.

He got out his phone, debating texting Toru. Asking if he was able to sleep. And if not, can he just sleep on the opposite side of the bed. He was going mad on the couch. Closing his eyes, trying to sleep and nothing seeming to come from it.

* * *

_Taka was on the stage. It was their first show of their 2019-20 Japanese tour, in Niigata. They opened with Eye Of The Storm. He was singing his heart out, but the crowd was booing him._

_Yelling to play their old stuff. Calling them one ok pop._

_Anxiety crept in as people began leaving. Before he even started singing the chorus of the first song. He was so nervous, the lyrics slipped from his mind. He looked down at his hands, the lyrics for the second verse were written clearly. But not the chorus, the lyrics he actually needed._

_Looking back at his band mates, as if to say "add an instrumental or something", and they were all staring at him. Wondering why he wasn't singing. Disappointed he couldn't even remember the words._

_By the time the stadium was completely empty of fans, he turned around. It was silent. His band was glaring at him. Blaming him for spending too much time in LA and writing pop songs._

_He walked towards Toru, only to be pushed away. He tried to ask why, but Toru kept staring at him. Harsh words ringing through the empty arena._

_"Maybe if you stopped flirting with your girlfriends, you'd remember the lyrics that **we wrote together**, Taka"_

_Then Toru left along with the rest of the band as Taka screamed and cried into the void, the crew packing up after a failed show._

* * *

Toru's eyes shot open, unaware he had already fallen asleep. Taka's screaming was loud, echoing through the large house. Toru got up immediately, out of bed to go check on his boyfriend on the couch.

He was already crying, sprinting towards the living room, regretting making Taka sleep on the couch. Sitting in front of Taka, he realised he was having a nightmare. Still asleep, yelling and crying. Toru tried to shake Taka to wake him up, but he was fast asleep. He opted instead to stroke his cheek, brush his hair back, anything to calm him down. Of course it wasn't really working, but he didn't have any _better_ ideas and he hated feeling helpless.

Toru took Taka's hand in his own, kissed it before kissing his forehead as he stroked Taka's hand. Mentally begging Taka stop crying and screaming in his sleep. His eyes were threatening to close, falling asleep right there. Sitting in front of the couch, holding Taka's tensed hand…

Taka's eyes shot open. He was no longer in the empty arena. He was back in his house. Their house. As his mind slowly started waking up, adjusting to reality, he remembered how badly he fucked up. He looked beside him, noticing Toru was asleep beside him. On the ground, holding his hand. He gave the hand a gentle squeeze, not sure if he should wake him up or not.

Toru woke up as he felt a soft squeezing on his hand. He looked up, and saw Taka on his side, smiling at him. Exhausted, he stood up slightly, propping himsr against the couch as he leaned over to give him a soft kiss. "Are you ok? You were having a nightmare…"

Taka nodded, pulling Toru close to him before crying again. "I was so scared… I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok, Taka. It's ok… shh..." Toru whispered, kissing his forehead. "Everything's ok… we're ok… everything's ok…"

"I fucked up… I'm sorry… I should have… made a note in my calendar… or something…" Taka admitted, watching the heavily lidded eyes staring at him.

"Taka. It's ok. I'm sorry for yelling at you… it's just a day" Toru smiled as he wiped away the tears from his boyfriend. "Wanna go sleep for a couple hours?"

Taka nodded, and before he could get up, Toru was already carrying him to their bedroom, placing him on the bed and getting under the covers together. He curled up against Toru's chest, relishing in the warmth and comfort after sleeping on the couch. "I love you, Toru. So much… I'm so sorry…"

"I love you too" Toru smiled as he held the man on his chest tightly against him. Stroking his back, kissing his forehead. "And I'm sorry for making you sleep on the couch"

Taka laughed against his beloved's chest. Resting his chin on it as he looked up at Toru. "Do you remember September 5th, 2009?"

"Of course I do" Toru laughed, knowing exactly where this was going. "It was our first show after Alex left…"

"Remember afterwards? When the four of us were so happy we could actually do it without him?" Taka asked again, looking at Toru. "After we said goodnight to Ryota and Tomoya for the night. And the two of us were reeaaally giddy? That we went back to my apartment?"

"Mhmmm…." Toru agreed, never tired of listening to this story.

"And we didn't really… talk about what we were doing? We just had sex?" Taka continued, "after all the teasing Alex did about us. Being close. And we kept denying it? Because there was nothing there?"

"There was something there. Deep inside of us. Both of us. And you know it" Toru laughed, stroking Taka's back. "He knew before we did"

"Right. The creepy fucker…" Taka muttered before continuing his story. "Anyway. It was probably after midnight by the time we had sex. And we didn't talk about it until the next day. So isn't our anniversary kind of September 6th in a way?"

"You try to pull this every year" Toru laughed, pulling Taka closer, "and every year, I remind you, we agreed our anniversary was September 5th because it's not the next day until you wake up"

"And every year, we make it to the next" Taka added on, smiling as he kissed Toru. "It's not really our anniversary until past midnight on the 5th…"

"You keep telling yourself that, Taka" Toru laughed between kisses as his anniversary went the way it did every year. Making love with Taka until the sun came up.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it better in my head at 3am? Probably.  
Am I posting it anyway? Yes.  
Also I have a twitter account. If anyone wants to see me ranting about nothing.  
ToruTakaOOR  
Apparently torutaka10969 was already taken. So that's my name but ToruTakaOOR is the actual handle lol. I also have a soc med AU there's a link to that in the bio. I think.


End file.
